


Writing Under the Influence of Music

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Piano, writing under the influence of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written under the influence of music. Each one is as long as it took me to write it while the song was playing. Yondu-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moby- Porcelain

All too often Yondu found peacefulness in fueling his shop and taking it out into the infinite darkness of space. He’d put on some music, turn off the comms and fly, sailing over and under, never keeping a straight line and instead letting the currents of special navigation toss him this way and that.

He often thought of the people he surrounded himself with at those moments, letting his mind brush over their images. Kraglin, Quill, Horuz, the rest of his crew, those in association, even Quill’s band.

The Centaurian let the darkness and starlight wash over him as he swerved, evading small asteroids and diving into clouds of gaseous clusters, dipping in and out of them like it was the ocean.

There were the times he would let himself be relaxed and calm, almost able to think that it wasn’t a ship he was piloting, but rather his own body.


	2. Moby ft. Uncle- In a State

He knew how to play the piano. It wasn’t a skill that was widely advertised, not by far. But he knew it, and sometimes the Centaurian let himself go into the bowels of the Eclector and dust off the old Terran instrument that was stashed away in one of the abandoned cabins in the oldest parts of the gigantic vessel.

He would let his fingers run over the ivory keys, and think about the proceedings of the day, let himself be swept away by the music that flew from under those calloused digits ad up into the air vents.

His foot would tap on the ground, and the man would imagine an unheard of beat of Centaurian drums accompanying his playing, assisting him in creating a melody. Something that would take his mind off of the burden on his shoulders, the heavy pressure set upon them by his own choices. His temptation of fate and the never-ending ways he had to fight to preserve his own life. Against his own crew, against the world around him, the uprising of his own memories.

Sometimes, he wished that there was a way for him to retire without being killed off. Because Yondu was nothing if not clever. He understood well that there was only ever going to be one way for him to stop being the Captain of the Ravagers. And that was if his life ended at the same time.

But occasionally, his thoughts turned to the eerie possibilities and the dream of maybe finding a small planet where he could settle and live out the rest of his life without having to look behind his back every few seconds, worrying about maintaining his image, his strength. Just a place where he would be able to let the sun and waters caress his skin, where there would be a lot of trees and animals. Something to calm and sooth him. Something remnant of his home planet.

However soon his comm would bleep and the Centaurian’s fingers would stop, and the sheet would be pulled over the piano once again, thought shoved right under it as well.


	3. La troupe de Mozart L'opera Rock – Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

Oh he could be passionate. Deep in the throes of battle and rage, enemies all around, Yondu flourished, his savage nature coming up to rear its ugly head. He tore through those that stood in his way, sometimes resorting to the Yaka, but most of the time letting his hands teeth and knees do the job. Fur lined coat fluttering behind him as the red flaring implant smashed noses and faces of those foolish enough to appear close enough to do so.

Yondu let a blood thirsty grin settle on his lips, snarling at the men who stood in front of him, calloused and large hands grabbing and breaking bones, going for the soft spot, collecting trophies of hair, eyes and skin, dropping it behind him in a gory trail. Letting his crew know where to follow their fearsome Captain, where to stay away from.

 


	4. Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

 

He was occasionally sentimental and not afraid to admit it. When the days were long and there wasn’t much to do but drift through the space, Yondu would pull Kraglin into his arms, push the button on the console and let the sound of Quill’s tape wash over the empty rec room.

The two would spin over the floor, letting their steps be the only sound in the vicinity, and the Centaurian would let a more relaxed expression settle over his face as he had the Xandarian pressed against him. Both of their movements sure and steady, sharpened by the decades of working and moving together, Captain and First Mate, Raider and Engineer, friend and friend, Comrades in trying times.

There was no erotic attraction between them, but in those special moments both put that aside and just enjoyed the sensation of being able to relax and let loose, tracing their old-discovered steps and movements, Kraglin letting Yondu take the lead one second and then switching the other, the Xandarian spinning the surprisingly nimble figure over the metal floor, before pulling him close and laughing as the two pressed their foreheads together, swaying as the music died down.


	5. Imelda May - Big Bad Handsome Man - Le Live

When Yondu was in a good mood, he would strut. He denied it when the subject was brought up, but oh he did. He would strut into the club, immediately filling the room with his presence. Sure eyes would sweep over the floor, picking up on those who caught his attention and when the victim of the night was selected, that strut would sway his hips in an irresistible fashion, letting him carry over to the person.

Grabbing the girl by the waist, the man wouldn’t take no for an answer or really vie any time to reconsider, crimson eyes devouring the other, and pull them out on the floor.

The bodes would be pressed close, Yondu’s large hands cupping the usually small waist of the girl and pulling her close as he led them in a dance that would ensnare another into his bed that night


	6. Lюк-lemon feat. Sunsay – Спрага

He wouldn’t say it but Yondu never really minded the Terran music. The only thing was he didn’t like Quill’s music that much. Or rather he got too used to it after 20 years, got sick of it. So when he got his hands on songs in a different language, different sound, he hungrily devoured them.

He would let the sound of exotic language and composition sweep over his senses, sometimes attempting to whistle along and look on in curiosity as to what his arrow would do with this sound or that. Some songs produced rather interesting results, the sharp metal stick truly dancing in the air, impaling, screwing and spinning, dipping and diving.

The Centaurian would laugh and ten clap Quill on the shoulder for giving him inspiration for a new move to use on the battlefield, leaving the baffled Terran guessing as to why he was being praised.

Yondu would bop his head in time with the strange music and mouth the words, translator turned off to let the natural sounds wash over him.


	7. Phoenix- If I ever Feel Better

The Centaurian had many days when his good mood made his step bouncier than usual, let his head bop up and down, the upbeat of a new song washing over his senses. Not even understanding a word, he would let his natural rhythm take over his body and the large blue fingers would beat out the drum track of the melody, absorbing it into the armrest of his chair. The small baubles and  bubbleheads moving in turn with his movements.

Kraglin would shoot his boss a grin and then hum along if liked the melody enough and there wasn’t anyone around. The duet of the Ravagers would improvise on the music, making their own addition to the tune as they did their jobs in the deck, be it repairs or laying a new course through the stars.


	8. The Emperor's New Clothes By Panic! At The Disco.

Yondu can be bad. Oh he can be so bad sometimes, especially when there are newbies to scare into submission on the Eclector. He would stride into the room with the big bad fresh Ravagers wannabes and take control of the room immediately. His presence would command respect, taking all of their attention.

And then he would beat the inevitable idiot who thought he or she was better then the rest of the group, better then him. Sometimes it would be into submission, and sometimes to death. Depending on the mood. It changed from time to time and whether or not the Captain was irritated previously. 

  
But the result was always the same. Fear and respect in the eyes of the newly bloodied.


	9. Glade Holiday- This is my Wish

Ravagers had peaceful moments sometimes. When there was no mission and they had everyone on board. Groups would gather, talk and smile, vicious smiles softening just a smidge, friends and comrades together talking and celebrating the fact that they have lived another day, survived another night.

Yondu cherished those moments, even if he didn’t say it. Ever. Except perhaps when he was looking down at Kraglin, curled up around Peter on the Captain’s bunk, asleep and peaceful for once. 


	10. My Darkest Days- Save Yourself

It was a split second decision. The firefight around them was brutal and Yondu could spare a stray glance for the one he was covering. The boy was bleeding and if he did not o something then he would not live long enough to see his next birthday of=r whatever that stupid little Terran found so important. 

So, pushing the huddled form of the 10 year old behind him, the Centaurian bit his lip and cursed under his breath. The table was about to give way any moment, and Yondu only had so much time to think of a plan.

He was a selfish bastard, always has been. Never accused of being kind that’s for sure. But in that moment, looking into pained green eyes on a terrified face, the Centaurian’s choice to cover the trembling small body with his own was downright instinctual.

“Just don’t move. Just don’t move” was whispered harshly into the tiny pink ear, as Yondu tightened his arms around the boy, tucking him entirely under his bulk, making sure nothing stuck out and grit his teeth when the bullets pierced. 


	11. Marvin Gaye Trouble Man

When Yondu wanted to be classy he could really pull it off. He cleaned up well. Beard neatly trimmed, implant polished and leathers squeaking with shine. He would place rings on his fingers and adore himself in a convoluted if perverted traditions of his extinct tribe. Best clothes and the most important jewels he owned. 

For the Centaurian that was the Yaka things that he had managed to scrounge up over the years. Whenever the occasion called for the boss of the Ravagers to dress it up, the heavy artillery in the form of heavy metal rings with imprints on a long forgotten language, thin chains over his neck and cuffs on his pointed ears completed the ansamble. 

A sharp suit of leather, tailored to fit him like a glove and conceal a number of weapons, never hindering the movements of his languid if heavy build, designed to enhance the naturally predatory movements his clan was so famous for back in the days and planets.

Yondu made for an intimidating and attractive picture, drawing eyes and thought towards him as he ventured into the event with the air of somebody who was ready to take on the world and bend it over the bar.


	12. Yellowcard- Surface of the Sun

Oh he was wild in his youth. Never wanted to, but the circumstances of growing up a slave were not pleasant and being vicious was of tne the only way to survive in that environment. Oh sure, he was decked in gold and precious metals, jewels on his toes and fingers. Dolled up like a bird in a gilded cage. A rare Centaurian male, famed for his brutal attractiveness.

Yondu did a lot of things he would rather not advertise to maintain his life and position as a somewhat untouchable needed being, even in his situation. The fire inside of him burned bright after all, taken in with his sires milk and tales when he was still a pouchling. Survive at any cost. Protect the family and ensure the continued survival of the species. 

So Yondu never let them geld him, never surrendered to his tormentors. He survived and clawed his way to freedom, even though it was at the loss of his fin and sixth sense of empathy, forever alone in his head except for faint whispers of those who had managed to claw their way into him after years of proximity.

Nowadays the Centaurian was always aware of a few inside of his mind, damaged as he was. His pack, his family.. Kraglin, Quill…  His. He would never let them go. After all, a family will survive. No matter the cost


	13. Ed Sheeran Afire Love

The waterfalls of crushing liquid spread infinitely before him, magnificent in their presence. Yondu stood on top of the M-Ship WarBird, arms spread wide as he closed his eyes and took in the roar of the elements in front of him. He let his ears get deafened by the roar and the sounds of falling drops liquefied into a harmonious melody.

He came here when the urge to mourn and scream, raging at the injustice of losing his people was too much. When the feeling of inadequacy became overwhelming. When he didn’t know what to do with a crying and sad little child, shuttered at his feet over the death of his mother. When the responsibilities were just too much. 

The sound of dropping enormous waterfalls calmed his mind, settled him, reassured him through their never ending progress and pointless task that everything will right itself out, that he would survive and persevere. That’s when the Centaurian would take a sure step off the hall of the ship and let the gravity of the planet pull at him, attached by a sturdy rope to the carcass of the Bird. Let himself fall and immerse in the enormity that were the endless waters off the edge of the world only to spring back up again.


End file.
